


Проебались

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Kudos: 7





	Проебались

Дети не должны нецензурно выражаться — так решил Дофламинго. Особенно Ло.

Ло и так злой маленький психопат, незачем учить его ещё и этому — согласился Росинант.

И они замолчали. Потом переписывались, пока не посадили зрение, разбирая почерк друг друга, не вывихнули по паре пальцев с мозолями от карандашей, и не переломали сотню этих самых карандашей в попытке обсудить текущие дела. От блокнотов, тщательно оберегаемых – а вдруг дети найдут! – пришлось отказаться. Но выход они нашли.

— Послушай меня, древняя ящерица лёгкого поведения с глазами навыкате, похожими на головки членов…

— Если я древняя ящерица лёгкого поведения бла-бла-бла, то ты, Доффи, некрасивый и гулящий половой орган, с удивлением наслаждающийся своей манией величия, — обиделся Росинант.

— Да, блядь, вы заебали, пиздожопы ублюдоебищные! – возмутился Ло, отрываясь от вязания свитера из чьих-то кишок. — Хватит хуи жевать, пиздите уже нормально, мудозвоны ебучие! Слушать, как вы выебываетесь, невозможно же!

Росинант и Дофламинго переглянулись и синхронно вздохнули.

Что-то в воспитании Ло они всё равно упустили.


End file.
